4/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَابْتَلُواْ الْيَتَامَى حَتَّىَ إِذَا بَلَغُواْ النِّكَاحَ فَإِنْ آنَسْتُم مِّنْهُمْ رُشْدًا فَادْفَعُواْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ وَلاَ تَأْكُلُوهَا إِسْرَافًا وَبِدَارًا أَن يَكْبَرُواْ وَمَن كَانَ غَنِيًّا فَلْيَسْتَعْفِفْ وَمَن كَانَ فَقِيرًا فَلْيَأْكُلْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فَإِذَا دَفَعْتُمْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ فَأَشْهِدُواْ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكَفَى بِاللّهِ حَسِيبًا 6 وَابْتَلُواْ الْيَتَامَى حَتَّىَ إِذَا بَلَغُواْ النِّكَاحَ فَإِنْ آنَسْتُم مِّنْهُمْ رُشْدًا فَادْفَعُواْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ وَلاَ تَأْكُلُوهَا إِسْرَافًا وَبِدَارًا أَن يَكْبَرُواْ وَمَن كَانَ غَنِيًّا فَلْيَسْتَعْفِفْ وَمَن كَانَ فَقِيرًا فَلْيَأْكُلْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فَإِذَا دَفَعْتُمْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ فَأَشْهِدُواْ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكَفَى بِاللّهِ حَسِيبًا 6 وَابْتَلُواْ الْيَتَامَى حَتَّىَ إِذَا بَلَغُواْ النِّكَاحَ فَإِنْ آنَسْتُم مِّنْهُمْ رُشْدًا فَادْفَعُواْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ وَلاَ تَأْكُلُوهَا إِسْرَافًا وَبِدَارًا أَن يَكْبَرُواْ وَمَن كَانَ غَنِيًّا فَلْيَسْتَعْفِفْ وَمَن كَانَ فَقِيرًا فَلْيَأْكُلْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فَإِذَا دَفَعْتُمْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ فَأَشْهِدُواْ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكَفَى بِاللّهِ حَسِيبًا 6 وَابْتَلُواْ الْيَتَامَى حَتَّىَ إِذَا بَلَغُواْ النِّكَاحَ فَإِنْ آنَسْتُم مِّنْهُمْ رُشْدًا فَادْفَعُواْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ وَلاَ تَأْكُلُوهَا إِسْرَافًا وَبِدَارًا أَن يَكْبَرُواْ وَمَن كَانَ غَنِيًّا فَلْيَسْتَعْفِفْ وَمَن كَانَ فَقِيرًا فَلْيَأْكُلْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فَإِذَا دَفَعْتُمْ إِلَيْهِمْ أَمْوَالَهُمْ فَأَشْهِدُواْ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكَفَى بِاللّهِ حَسِيبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vebtelül yetama hatta iza beleğun nikah fe in anestüm minhüm ruşden fedfeu ileyhim emvalehüm ve la te'küluha israfev ve bidaran ey yekberu ve men kane ğaniyyen felyesta'fif ve men kane fekıyran felye'kül bil ma'ruf fe iza defa'tüm ileyhim emvalehüm fe eşhidu aleyhim ve kefa billahi hasıba Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yetimleri, nikah çağına dek deneyin, ergenlik çağına ulaştıklarını, olgunlaştıklarını gördünüz mü mallarını kendilerine verin. Onların malını israf ederek, yahut büyüyünce geri alırlar diyerek yemeyin. Zengin olan, yetimin malına hiç dokunmasın. Fakir olan, örfe uygun bir miktar yiyebilir. Mallarını geri vereceğiniz vakit bu muameleyi tanıklar huzurunda yapın. Allah, gereğince hesap sorucudur ve o, yeter. Ali Bulaç Meali Yetimleri, nikaha erişecekleri çağa kadar deneyin; şayet kendilerinde bir (rüşd) olgunlaşma görürseniz, hemen onlara mallarını verin. Büyüyecekler diye israf ile çarçabuk yemeyin. Zengin olan iffetli olmaya çalışsın, yoksul olan da artık maruf (ihtiyaca ve örfe uygun) bir şekilde yesin. Mallarını kendilerine verdiğiniz zaman, onlara karşı şahid bulundurun. Hesap görücü olarak Allah yeter. Ahmet Varol Meali Yetimleri evlenme çağına gelmelerine kadar deneyin. Olgunluk çağına erdiklerini hissederseniz mallarını kendilerine teslim edin. Büyüyecekler diye o malları israfla ve çarçabuk yemeyin. Zengin olan dokunmasın. Fakir olan da uygun bir şekilde yesin. Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğinizde yanlarında şahit bulundurun. Hesap görücü olarak Allah yeter. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yetimleri deneyin. Evlenme çağına (büluğa) erdiklerinde, eğer reşid olduklarını görürseniz, mallarını kendilerine verin. Büyüyecekler (ve mallarını geri alacaklar) diye israf ederek ve aceleye getirerek mallarını yemeyin. (Velilerden) kim zengin ise (yetim malından yemeğe) tenezzül etmesin. Kim de fakir ise, aklın ve dinin gereklerine uygun bir biçimde (hizmetinin karşılığı kadar) yesin. Mallarını kendilerine geri verdiğiniz zaman da yanlarında şahit bulundurun. Hesap görücü olarak Allah yeter. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yetimleri deneyin. Evlenme çağına (buluğa) erdiklerinde, eğer reşid olduklarını görürseniz, mallarını kendilerine verin. Büyüyecekler (ve mallarını geri alacaklar) diye israf ederek ve aceleye getirerek mallarını yemeyin. (Velilerden) kim zengin ise (yetim malından yemeğe) tenezzül etmesin. Kim de fakir ise, aklın ve dinin gereklerine uygun bir biçimde (hizmetinin karşılığı kadar) yesin. Mallarını kendilerine geri verdiğiniz zaman da yanlarında şahit bulundurun. Hesap görücü olarak Allah yeter. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Evlilik çağına gelinceye kadar yetimleri (gözetip) deneyin, eğer onlarda akılca bir olgunlaşma görürseniz hemen mallarını kendilerine verin. Büyüyecekler (de geri alacaklar) diye o malları israf ile ve tez elden yemeyin. Zengin olan (veli) iffetli olmaya çalışsın, yoksul olan da (ihtiyaç ve emeğine) uygun olarak yesin. Mallarını kendilerine verdiğiniz zaman yanlarında şahit bulundurun. Hesap sorucu olarak da Allah yeter. Edip Yüksel Meali Evlenme yaşına eriştiklerinde yetimleri sınayın. Onlarda olgunluk görürseniz kendilerine mallarını verin. Onlar büyüyecek diye savurganlık ve aceleyle mallarını yemeyin. Zengin, (malın korumasına gösterdiği çabanın ücretinden) vazgeçsin. Fakir ise uygun bir miktarda harcasın. Mallarını kendilerine tanıklar huzurunda geri verin. Hesap görücü olarak ALLAH yeter. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Evlenme çağına gelinceye kadar yetimleri gözetip deneyin. Onların akılca olgunlaştıklarını görürseniz, mallarını kendilerine teslim edin. "Büyüyecekler de mallarına sahip olacaklar" endişesiyle onları israf ederek, tez elden yemeyin. Zengin olan, onların malını yemekten çekinsin. Fakir olan ise, meşrû sûrette yesin. Mallarını kendilerine verdiğiniz zaman, bunu şahitler karşısında yapın. Hesap görücü olarak Allah yeter. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) ve yetimleri nikâh çağına ermelerine kadar gözedib deneyin, o vakit kendilerinden bir rüşd hissettiniz mi hemen mallarını kendilerine teslim edin, büyüyecekler de ellerine alacaklar diye o malları israfla yemeğe kalkmayın ihtiyacı olmıyan tenezzül etmesin, muhtac olan da meşru' surette bir şey yesin, mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğiniz zaman da karşılarında şahid bulundurun, hisabınızı doğru tutmak için Allahın harekâtınızı hisaba çekmekte olması yeter Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Yetimleri nikah çağına erinceye kadar deneyiniz. Eğer kendilerinde bir rüşt hissederseniz mallarını kendilerine hemen teslim ediniz ve büyüyecekler diye o malları israf ile alelacele yemeyiniz. Ve kim zengin ise kaçınsın ve kim fakir ise ma'ruf veçhile yesin. Onlara mallarını teslim edeceğiniz vakit de onlara karşı şahit bulundurunuz. Ve Allah Teâlâ hesapları görmeğe kâfidir. Muhammed Esed [Sorumluluğunuz altındaki] yetimleri evlenebilecekleri yaşa gelinceye kadar deneyin; sonra aklen olgunlaştıklarını tesbit ederseniz, mallarını onlara iade edin; (sakın,) onlar büyümeden önce, aceleyle ve müsrifçe harcayarak mallarını tüketmeyin. Zengin olan kimseyi [vesayeti altındakinin malından] tamamen uzak tutun. Fakiri ise ondan uygun bir şekilde istifade ettirin. Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğinizde, onlar adına şahitler bulundurun ve [unutmayın ki] nihai hesap sorucu olarak Allah kafidir. Suat Yıldırım Yetimleri evlenme çağına varıncaya kadar gözetip deneyin. Akılca olgunlaştıklarını görürseniz mallarını kendilerine teslim edin. Büyüyünce ellerine alacakları düşüncesiyle o malları israfla tüketmeyin. İhtiyacı olmayan veli, yetim malına tenezzül etmesin. Muhtaç olan ise meşrû sûrette, ihtiyaç ve emeğine uygun olarak yararlansın. Onlara mallarını teslim ettiğinizde bunu şahitlerle tesbit ettirin. Allah hesab sorandır ve O'nun hesap sorması kâfidir. [6,152] Süleyman Ateş Meali Nikah çağına varıncaya kadar öksüzleri deneyin, eğer onlarda bir olgunluk görürseniz, mallarını kendilerine verin. Büyüsünler diye alıkoyup israf ile tez elden onların mallarını yemeğe kalkmayın. Zengin olan, çekinsin; yoksul olan da (malın muhafazası için gösterdiği çabaya ve ihtiyacına) uygun şekilde yesin. Onlara mallarını geri verdiğiniz zaman da yanlarında şahid bulundurun. Hesapçı olarak da Allah yeter (O, her yaptığınızı hesabetmektedir). Şaban Piriş Meali Yetimleri nikah çağına gelinceye kadar deneyin. Eğer onlarda olgunlaşma/yetişkinlik görürseniz mallarını kendilerine iade edin. Onların mallarını büyüyüp de (elimizden) alacaklar korkusu ile israf ederek (tez elden) yemeyin. Zengin olan kimse, tertemiz korusun; fakir de örfe uygun bir şekilde yesin. Mallarını iade ettiğiniz zaman, onlara şahitler huzurunda verin. Hesap sorucu olarak Allah yeter. Ümit Şimşek Meali Evlenme çağına gelinceye kadar yetimleri deneyin. Rüşde erdiklerini görürseniz, mallarını kendilerine verin. Onların mallarını, büyüyüp de elinizden alacaklar diye israf ederek yemeyin. Zengin olan yetim velisi ondan kaçınsın; fakir olan ise uygun bir şekilde yesin.(3) Onlara mallarını verirken bunu şahitlerle tespit ettirin. Hesap görücü olarak ise Allah yeter. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yetimleri, nikâh çağına gelmelerine kadar gözetleyip deneyin. O zaman onlarda içinize sinecek bir olgunluk ve erginlik görürseniz, mallarını onlara geri verin. Büyüyecekler diye bu malları tez elden saçıp savurarak yemeyin. Zengin olan, iffetli davransın. Fakir olan ise örfün gerekli kıldığı oranda yesin. Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğiniz zaman yanlarında tanıklar bulundurun. Hesap sorucu olarak Allah yeter. Yusuf Ali (English) M.Make trial of orphans until they reach the age(512) of marriage; if then ye find sound judgment in them, release their property to them; but consume it not wastefully, nor in haste against their growing up. If the guardian is well-off, Let him claim no Pickthall (English) Prove orphans till they reach the marriageable age; then, if ye find them of sound judgement, deliver over unto them their fortune; and devour it not by squandering and in haste lest they should grow up. Whoso (of the guardians) is rich, let him abstain generously (from taking of the property of orphans); and whoso is poor let him take thereof in reason (for his guardianship). And when ye deliver up their fortune unto orphans, have (the transaction) witnessed in their presence. Allah sufficeth as a Reckoner. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri